Dua Badai Dan Satu Kabut
by Profe Fest
Summary: Aku suka berharap untuk tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebanyak aku berharap ingin berada di sisimu. Dan harapan kadangkala tetap selalu menjadi harapan./ Warning! BL, OOC, Bel's POV! RnR?


_Aku suka berharap untuk tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebanyak aku berharap ingin berada di sisimu. Parahnya, aku tahu bahwa kedua harapanku itu tak akan pernah terwujud—karena aku sudah lebih dulu mengenalmu yang sudah memiliki sebuah nama yang terukir rapi di hatimu. Dan lebih parah lagi, aku tetap mengharapkannya._

.

.

.

 **Title : Dua Badai Dan Satu Kabut**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), Bel's POV, dan hal nista lain.**

 **Pairing : BelMammon[Fon]**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Pernah dengar kalau cinta bisa datang kapan saja? Aku juga pernah. Aku sudah berulang kali menemukan hal tersebut dalam kutipan berbagai buku dan ratusan film romansa—yang dibawa Lussuria dan memaksa seluruh anggota Varia untuk menontonnya sebagai hiburan. Dulu, mungkin aku akan tertawa keras dan meludahi siapapun yang mengatakan hal tersebut—tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, kurasa aku harus menarik kembali semua perlakuanku terhadap kutipan itu.

.

.

.

Sebagai kelompok sempurna yang menjadi calon penerus keluarga mafia Vongola generasi kesepuluh, tentunya kami—Varia—diharuskan memiliki tujuh anggota dengan seorang bos dan enam penjaga lain. Aku, Belphegor, memilih bergabung dengan kelompok ini karena kelompok ini dengan alasan bahwa kelompok ini memang dikenal dan disegani berbagai mafia lain, meski sebenarnya alasan utamaku adalah karena kelompok ini tak terlepas dari bunuh-membunuh. Dari sanalah aku mengenalnya.

Orang itu mungil—bukan, maksudku _kecil_. Tubuhnya berwujud seperti bayi—yang segera kutahu bahwa dia merupakan salah satu Arcobaleno—dengan tudung kepala cukup panjang hingga menutupi matanya, sepasang tato taring berwarna _indigo_ menghiasi kedua pipinya, ia juga mengenakan jubah panjang hingga seluruh tubuhnya nyaris tertutup kain hitam tersebut dan menimbulkan kesan amat misterius.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah lama memerhatikannya, mengamatinya. Bukan karena pakainnya yang mirip para peramal jalanan atau karena penampilannya yang memang sudah dari sananya misterius, namun sikapnya juga mengundang ketertarikan. Ia begitu mencintai lembaran-lembaran kertas yang memiliki nilai tukar; uang. Dan, kalau boleh kukatakan, itulah yang membuatku tertawa. Maksudnya, hei, peramal misterius yang mata duitan? Mungkin selain bertampang sangar, bosku itu ternyata punya kriteria unik dalam merekrut anggota, eh? Toh, buktinya nyaris seluruh anggota kami memang tidak bisa digolongkan _biasa_.

Bos memiliki seorang Tangan Kanan lelaki tulen yang gemar berteriak lebih keras dari pengeras suara dan memanjangkan rambut nyaris sampai paha. Penjaga Matahari kami, Lussuria, adalah lelaki berjambul ayam berotot dan memiliki tubuh kekar namun bertingkah _gemulai_. Penjaga Petir kami, Levi A Than, memiliki kumis dan jenggot—yang mungkin bisa dikatakan— _awesome_ dan senyum yang lebih menakutkan dari cengiran hantu. Aku sendiri menjabat sebagai Penjaga Badai, berciri-ciri memiliki rambut pirang dengan poni yang kubiarkan memanjang hingga menutupi mata. Dan akhirnya _dia_ , Penjaga Kabut, seorang ilusionis yang tergabung dalam Arcobaleno, Mammon.

.

.

.

Semenjak dulu, Squalo, Tangan Kanan Bos sekaligus Penjaga Hujan, sering memasangkanku dan _dia_ untuk menjalankan misi, mulai dari misi biasa hingga misi membabat habis beberapa anggota mafia musuh. Aku tak terlalu peduli, asal ia tak menghalangi jalanku, aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Dia sendiri pun tak menaruh perhatian lebih, yang ia pikirkan adalah imbalan menjalani misi tersebut dan memperkaya dirinya.

Awalnya aku hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya, kemudian menyebutnya sebagai mata duitan akut. Dia hanya mendengus, kemudian melengos dengan terbang di udara menggunakan ilusinya. Yaah, aku memang tak mempermasalahkannya, toh dia memang sangat berguna, kemampuan ilusinya sama sekali tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

Awalnya juga, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai rekan kerja yang merangkap sebagai penghibur dalam ketidaknormalan kelompok kami. Sikapnya yang begitu mencintai uang—bahkan bisa dikatakan _memujanya_ —begitu menggelikan, membuat perutku tergelitik dan tawa khasku bergema. Dan sekali lagi, itu hanya _pada awalnya_.

.

.

.

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ketertarikanku pada makhluk yang _gender_ -nya nyaris tak terlihat itu—meski dia ternyata adalah lelaki tulen—akan berkembang. Semakin lama aku memperhatikannya lebih dari yang lainnya, aku tak memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya yang tertutup tudung panjangnya, ada sebuah rasa ingin tahu yang menggelitikku untuk bisa melihat wajah ilusionis gila harta itu.

Dulu, aku hanya akan terkekeh dan menyebutnya pelit dalam menanggapinya. Namun, perlahan semua itu berubah. Entah bagaimana tangan dan jemariku bergerak tanpa dikomado dan dengan entengnya mengelus dan menepuk puncak kepalanya yang tertutup tudung. Kadangkala, aku juga cukup sering mencubit pipinya meski pada akhirnya dia akan memprotes dan memakiku dengan mulutnya yang lancar meluncurkan berbagai makian kotor.

Ada rasa hangat yang mengalir dalam dadaku kala bersamanya, ketika ia tak terlihat dalam pandanganku, aku tanpa sadar mencari kehadiran eksistensinya. Begitu kami bercakap-cakap—meski hanya obrolan basa-basi biasa—aku mendapati diriku merasa nyaman bertukar pikiran dengannya. Aku kadang bertanya-tanya rasa apa ini dan apa sebagai pembunuh yang hidup di dunia mafia rasa ini boleh dipertahankan. Pertanyaan itu seringkali lenyap dengan dengusan pendek dan jawaban absolutku.

 _Aku tidak tahu ini rasa apa, tapi seorang pangeran berhak melakukan apa saja, kan?_

.

.

.

Ilusionis mungil itu mulai semakin dekat denganku, kami bisa bersama dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa memecahkan barang atau membuat hancur ruangan. Aku berpikir apa mungkin bisa terus seperti ini? Dan tanpa sadar, dari hanya memikirkannya, aku mulai mengharapkannya.

Tapi semua tak seperti yang kuduga.

.

.

.

Ring Conflict atau perebutan setengah cincin Vongola memaksa kami meninggalkan markas dan pergi ke Jepang untuk bertarung dengan calon penerus generasi kesepuluh keluarga mafia Vongola yang dipimpin seorang bocah SMP berambut coklat. Aku menemukan seorang lagi yang memiliki tubuh sama seperti Mammon—Reborn namanya, aku tahu karena memang sebagian besar orang telah mengetahuinya sebagai orang kepercayaan _Vongola Nono_ —di pihak Sawada.

Aku masih ingat setelah kekalahannya dalam perebutan cincin _kabut_ , Mammon mendekati Reborn dan seorang bayi lain berambut pirang yang membawa-bawa burung. Aku tak segaja mendapatinya mendekati mereka ketika seluruh anggota Varia baru saja akan meninggalkan sekolah dan pergi menuju hotel kami menginap. Rasa penasaran meletup-letup dan aku memutuskan mengikuti partner ilusionisku itu dengan mengendap-endap. Mammon melayang di udara, kemudian terbang rendah dan mendarat di tanah di depan dua bayi itu.

"Tak kusangka bisa melihat kalian lagi di sini, _muu_ ," kata Mammon setengah tak peduli.

"Ada muridku yang bertarung di sini, mana bisa aku tak melihatnya, _kora_!" sahut bayi pirang tadi.

"Huh, tolol," dengus Mammon setengah mencemooh.

"Ada urusan apa kau di sini, Viper?" tanya Reborn sembari memainkan ujung _fedora_ -nya.

 _Viper?_

Mammon tampak mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada. Hanya heran saja bisa melihat kalian berdua saja tanpa _Martial Arts_ Sialan itu, tidak seperti dulu," katanya.

Martial Arts _Sialan?_

Reborn tampak menaikkan sudut bibirnya begitu mendengarnya. "Ho? Peduli sekali, Viper," kekehnya.

Mammon mendelik. "Bukannya aku peduli, _muu_."

"Haah," bayi pirang tadi mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "kau itu sejak dulu memang sulit jujur, _kora_! Aneh juga Fon mau mengejarmu," cetusnya.

 _Fon?_

Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan minatku untuk menguping lebih jauh. Aku segera membalikkan badanku, kemudian mengambil langkah lebar-lebar dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Perlahan aku sadar aku memang tak tahu apapun mengenai Mammon. Aku tahu dia Arcobaleno, dia ilusionis, dia suka susu stroberi, dia cinta uang—tapi hanya itu. Aku tak tahu masa lalunya, aku tak tahu apa yang disukai dan dibencinya, aku tak tahu siapa itu _Martial Arts_ Sialan atau Fon itu—aku tak tahu apapun.

Aku kembali meliriknya yang tengah duduk di seberangku dan fokus menghitung uangnya, salah satu tanganku memangku dagu, hening yang sakral melingkupi kami.

" _Muu_ , ada apa, Bel?" tanya Mammon begitu sadar aku mengamatinya.

Aku diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku melihatmu bersama dua bayi itu ketika pertarunganmu dengan Rokudo Mukuro selesai."

"Ohh," ia kembali berfokus pada uangnya, menghitung lagi. "Tak perlu dipikirkan, mereka hanya kawan lama," sambungnya sembari membiarkan jemari mungilnya menelusuri kertas demi kertas berwarna hijau itu.

"Siapa Fon?" tanyaku langsung.

Jemarinya berhenti seketika. Sunyi kembali menyergap kami.

" _Muu_ , _begitulah_ ," jawab Mammon pelan setengah tak niat seraya memasukkan uang-uangnya ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Kawan lama juga?" selidikku.

"Semacam itu, _muu_."

Entah kenapa aku mencium aroma dusta dalam kata-kata Mammon.

.

.

.

"Kau—!"

Aku terperengah begitu melihat Mammon menunjuk-nunjuk seorang bayi lain yang tinggi tubuhnya nyaris sama dengannya setelah menjatuhkan belanjaan yang tengah dibawanya. Ketika itu kami tengah berjalan-jalan di trotoar jalanan kota dan sengaja berbelanja sedikit—dengan menggunakan uangku, orang pelit semacamnya mana mau membayar—dan tiba-tiba saja Mammon menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan berteriak cukup keras membelah keramaian.

Bayi itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, membuatku dapat melihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian tradisional Cina, rambut hitam legamnya dikepang panjang—dan itu nyaris membuatku tertawa karena mirip dengan perempuan meski terlihat jelas ia lelaki dari dadanya yang bidang—dan sepasang mata karamelnya kini bersirobok dengan kami. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga membentuk lengkungan asimetris begitu bertatap muka dengan kami, apalagi setelah melihat Mammon yang masih menunjuknya seenak jiwa dengan mulut sedikit menganga dan tubuh melayang di udara.

" _Yaa_ , Viper—oh, sekarang Mammon, kan. Kau sehat?" sapanya bersahabat.

Mammon tampak meneguk ludahnya, seolah keberadaan eksistensi bayi itu menyerap habis seluruh energinya meski itu hanya untuk membalas pertanyaan bersahabat itu.

"Fon— _Martial Arts_ Sialan," Mammon mendesis, namun kulihat senyum bayi Asia itu tak mengendur, "kenapa kau bisa di sini, Brengsek?"

 _Fon, eh?_

.

.

.

Aku tak pernah ingat kalau mengundang satu eksistensi lain yang bernama 'Fon' dalam acara belanja kecil kami, tapi bayi berpakaian tradisional Cina berwarna merah dengan dot berwarna senada pakaiannya yang tergantung di lehernya itu mengekori kami sembari menanyakan hal basa-basi dan ditanggapi peduli-tapi-juga-tak-peduli oleh Mammon.

"Kudengar kau bertemu dengan Reborn dan Colonello," kata Fon sembari mengikuti Mammon yang melayang di depannya.

"Tidak sengaja, ketika aku nyaris saja menjadi Penjaga Kabut keluarga mafia Vongola generasi kesepuluh," jawab Mammon acuh tak acuh.

Fon tertawa. "Tapi kudengar juga kau gagal," katanya sembari tersenyum.

Mammon mendelik. "Aku sengaja mengalah, _muu_."

Fon tergelak. "Oke, oke. Lupakan kata-kataku tadi," katanya.

Mammon mendengus keras. " Tolol."

Kenapa aku merasakan keakraban unik dalam perbincangan mereka? Kenapa mereka bisa dengan mudah berbicara seperti itu? Dan kenapa … Mammon tak memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu kecuali pada bayi itu?

.

.

.

"Mammon, kau sudah dengar kabar Luce?"

" _Muu_? Belum. Dia masih tak terdengar kabarnya."

"Aku heran kenapa dia menghilang."

"Aku tak peduli, aku tak dibayar untuk memikirkannya."

Sebuah tawa. "Dasar. Kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Jangan mengungkit-ungkit tentang masa lampau, _Martial Arts_ Tolol." Delikan.

"Lalu apa? Kita kan memang rekan lama. Kurangilah sikap kasarmu itu, Mammon."

"Memang aku pernah menganggapmu rekanku? Mati saja kau, _Martial Arts_ Sialan."

Aku memutar bola mataku, merasa sedikit jengah mereka membicarakan banyak hal yang tak kutahu. Tapi yang pasti, aku cukup kesal karena terus dibiarkan seolah eksistensiku tak ada dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

Tanpa sadar aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku, sedikit banyak, aku berharap dapat bertemu dengan siapapun itu agar dapat bebas dari mereka dan membebaskan telingaku yang terasa panas.

Aku tak suka melihat semua itu di depan mataku. Sikap Mammon yang terlihat _berbeda_ pada bayi Asia itu membuatku kesal. Aku tahu Mammon, dan aku juga tahu mulutnya itu selain mempunyai kemampuan mencicit dalam menghitung uang, mulutnya juga memiliki kemampuan untuk meluncurkan berbagai makian kotor yang amat bervariasi. Tapi, dari sebanyak yang kutahu, aku tak pernah melihat Mammon memaki seperti ia memaki Fon, ia seperti … tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan karena itu dia memilih untuk memaki.

Fon pun juga terlihat sama, ia seperti mengerti semua tindak-tanduk Mammon yang seolah sudah dapat diprediksinya. Sudut bibirnya saling menarik begitu Mammon mengatakan hal yang berbau makian dan sindiran, ia seperti mengerti kata-kata Mammon—maksudnya, ia benar-benar seperti _mengerti_. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan tutur katanya yang cukup santun benar-benar berkebalikan dengan Mammon, namun aku juga sadar bahwa meski begitu aku tetap jengah melihat mereka.

Dadaku terasa bergejolak, darah mendidih seperti mengaliri kepalaku dan telingaku terasa lebih panas mendengar percakapan mereka yang masih berlanjut. Genggamanku pada beberapa belanjaanku mengerat, tanganku ikut mengepal kuat. Gigi-gigiku bergemelutuk dan menghasilkan bunyi, amarah seolah menarik-narikku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku harus merasa akar-akar emosi dalam tubuhku? Rasanya seperti cemburu—

— _Cemburu?_

Aku tertegun dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar melambatkan langkah kaki. Aku cemburu? Aku cemburu pada Mammon yang dekat dengan Fon? Kenapa memangnya? Mereka hanya kawan lama, astaga. Logikaku menyangkal semuanya dan berbalik memaki diriku sendiri, namun aku tahu bahwa hatiku—aku pasti sudah gila mengatakan aku punya hati setelah dengan tanpa dosa membunuh seluruh keluargaku—mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa aku cemburu.

Fon mengetahui masa lalu Mammon, ia sempat bersama dengan Mammon meski hanya beberapa saat dan baru saja bertemu kembali, Fon sempat mengetahui beberapa hal yang sampai pada detik ini belum kutahu—ia memiliki banyak hal yang membuatku pantas mencemburuinya. Ya, _mencemburuinya_.

 _Cemburu, cemburu, cemburu._ Tanpa sadar aku merapalkan kata itu dalam pikiranku tanpa suara bak sebuah mantra dalam setiap langkahku menuju markas. Bahkan meski pada akhirnya Fon pamit dan lenyap dari keramaian, aku bisa melihat Mammon tetap memandangi sosok bayi Asia itu hingga benar-benar lenyap sebelum akhirnya mengajakku untuk meneruskan perjalanan menuju markas.

Dan aku sadar, aku semakin cemburu.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana tiba-tiba seluruh kutukan Arcobaleno lenyap dan mereka semua dapat kembali ke wujud mereka masing-masing setelah sepuluh tahun sehabis Ring Conflict yang menyatakan Bocah Sawada itu sebagai pemenangnya, Mammon sendiri menolak keras membocorkannya dan dia bilang dia tak akan mengatakannya meski disuap sekalipun. Aku bisa melihat wujud aslinya kini, ia memiliki tinggi tubuh yang mungil dan ramping untuk seorang lelaki, rambutnya sepanjang bahu dan berwarna violet, dua taring _indigo_ tetap menghiasi kedua pipinya, tudung dan pakaian serba hitam tak pernah lupa dikenakannya. Diam-diam aku menaikkan sudut bibirku, mengakui bahwa ia cukup _cantik_ untuk ukuran lelaki.

"Apa melihatku, _muu_?" desis Mammon seraya memandangiku tajam.

Bibirku membentuk seringai ala _chessire cat_ seperti biasanya. "Ushishi~, Mammon sangat mirip seperti perempuan," kataku tanpa beban.

Ia memelototkan matanya dari balik tudungnya, aku tahu karena aura menusuknya itu sampai padaku. "Aku laki-laki, _muu_!" belanya.

Namun aku tetap menyeringai lebar. "Karena sepertinya dalam Varia hanya kau yang cukup _cantik_ , mungkin kau bisa mendampingi Pangeran sebagai permaisuriku," godaku.

"Dalam mimpimu pun tidak akan, _muu_!" balasnya sengit.

"Ushishi~, jangan kaku begitu, Mammon. Serius sekali, ushishi~," godaku.

Tapi aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau aku merasakan sedikit nyeri di dadaku begitu mendengar jawaban itu ke luar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku begitu melihat Mammon ke luar dari kamarnya setelah lenyap selama beberapa hari dengan izin menjalani misi Arcobaleno dalam keadaan muram. Pakaian serba hitamnya tetap membalut tubuhnya, namun sikapnya sedikit lesu dan beberapa kali aku melihatnya menarik tudung panjangnya agar lebih turun seolah ia ingin menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Oi," panggilku pada ilusionis itu begitu ia melewati ruang makan tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa? Dan sejak kapan kau punya hobi membuntutiku, Bel?" sindir Mammon sinis.

Aku menyengir, ketahuan juga mengikutinya dari sejak ilusionis itu melangkah ke luar kamar, namun segera berganti menjadi ekspresi serius. "Kau mau ke mana?" selidikku.

Ia mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Mammon—"

"Dan jangan pernah mengikutiku, Bel. Ini bukan urusanmu. Aku sudah cukup terlambat untuk hadir di sana," potong Mammon seraya kembali melangkah.

Tak memedulikan hal tersebut, aku tetap mengikuti langkahnya, hingga akhirnya ia mendecih dan menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, _muu_?!" tanyanya kesal.

"Sok tahu. Aku juga ingin pergi ke arah sana," jawabku enteng.

"Aku akan ke luar markas. Memang kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya seperti menginterogasi.

"Apa itu urusanmu?" balasku sengit.

Kami saling menatap, membiarkan hening mencekik kami. Kami terus berada dalam posisi itu hingga akhirnya Mammon mengalah dan menghela napas panjang.

"Ikut aku," perintahnya sembari membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ke mana?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih ditekankan.

Ilusionis itu terdiam dan akhirnya memilih tak membalas tatapanku.

"Pemakaman Fon," jawabnya lirih.

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutanku.

.

.

.

Kami berdiri di depan makan berhias batu nisan berwarna kelabu, tertulis di sana sebuah ukiran rapi nama pemilik kubur tersebut; Fon. Mammon diam saja semenjak kami tiba di sana, aku pun juga enggan memulai pembicaraan. Tak ada orang di makam itu dan aku sempat bertanya pada penjaga makam perihal hal tersebut diam-diam, penjaga makam bilang sekitar sejam yang lalu beberapa orang dengan pakaian berkabung tampak penuh mengelilingi makam tersebut, namun sekarang mereka sudah pulang.

Mammon berjongkok di depan makam Fon, kemudian memandangi nama yang terukir rapi di nisan tersebut. Ia tetap bertahan pada posisi tersebut selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus nisan tersebut dengan lembut. Aku tahu aku memang tak melihat ekspresinya yang setengah tertutup tudung itu, namun aku merasakan ekspresi sedih mendalam dan berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk dalam ilusionis berambut sebahu itu. Aku berpikir dalam hati, apa mungkin Mammon akan berekspresi seperti sesakit ini jika aku meninggalkannya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku memecah bisu diantara kami.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja—maksudnya, aku _baik_. Aku tidak terluka dan aku masih hidup, tapi …," dia menghela napas panjang dan memilih tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Setahuku Arcobaleno— _yaah_ , kau tahulah apa yang akan kukatakan," kataku seraya mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Yang terkuat? Tak terkalahkan? Kau mau aku sebut yang mana?" Mammon melirik ke arahku, namun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lekat-lekat nama di atas nisan itu. "Aku ada di sana dengan _Martial Arts_ Sialan ini dan beberapa anggota Arcobaleno lain. Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi kami terjebak dan terdesak. Si Tolol ini kemudian mengatakan akan menjadi umpan dan membiarkan kami melarikan diri seperti tikus lemah." Mammon terkekeh mencemooh, namun aku dapat menangkap rasa sakit yang terpancar dari kata-katanya.

"Lalu?" Aku bertanya, mencoba membiarkan lebih banyak bercerita.

"Aku menentangnya, aku bilang aku tidak mau dikasihani sampai perlu umpan untuk melarikan diri. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap menahan musuh sementara kami lari tunggang langgang meninggalkannya," jawab Mammon sembari menundukkan kepalanya depresi. "Maki aku, Bel. Aku mendadak lemah," pintanya.

"Dia … apa yang dia katakan?" tanyaku lagi, menahan rasa sesak yang menjalar di dadaku. _Bahkan kau tidak lebih lemah dariku sekarang, Mammon. Aku bahkan merasa sulit hanya untuk mengambil napas melihatmu sefrustasi ini ditinggalkan olehnya._

Mammon terdiam, menggulum senyum getir. "Sewaktu dia memutuskan untuk menjadi umpan, aku menentangnya paling keras. Aku meneriakinya, memakinya, mengumpatnya—aku melakukan semua hal yang kubisa dengan mulut kotorku," ilusionis itu tertawa meski aku tahu ia sebenarnya lebih ingin menumpahkan air mata ketimbang tertawa. "Hingga akhirnya, pada saat terakhir, aku mengancamnya akan bunuh diri jika tetap teguh akan menjadi pengalih perhatian," lanjutnya.

Aku membelalakkan mata, menatap ilusionis berambut sebahu itu tak percaya. "Lalu katanya?" tanyaku seraya berusaha meredam seluruh rasa sakit yang menusukku.

Mammon kembali tersenyum getir. "Dia bilang dia ingin aku hidup," Mammon mengambil napas sejenak. "Dia bilang dia selalu mencintaiku," lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam, bungkam. Rasa sesak menjalari dadaku, sebilah belati tak kasat mata menusukku. Selalu mencintainya? Jadi … Fon memang mencintai Mammon? Dan Mammon?

Aku meneguk ludah, kemudian kembali meliriknya yang masih membisu dan memandangi nisan itu. "Kau sendiri. Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

Mammon diam, kemudian berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku adalah orang dungu yang merangkap sebagai pendusta ulung. Saat pertama dan terakhir kali aku mengatakan perasaan asliku padanya hanyalah ketika detik-detik sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi umpan." Mammon mengerling ke arahku, kemudian berbalik dan berkata, "Ayo pergi, Bel," ajaknya seraya melangkah menjauhi makam.

"Jadi, apa perasaanmu padanya?" tanyaku lagi, tak terlalu mengerti—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _menolak mengerti_ —hal yang tersirat dari kata-katanya. Namun Mammon tetap melangkah, dan aku sekilas dapat melihat senyum getir dan setetes air mata yang berhasil menuruni pipinya.

.

.

.

Aku tengah menelusuri lorong markas begitu tanpa kusadari aku malah mengarahkan kakiku ke kamar Mammon dan melihat ia baru saja ke luar dari kamar lalu menutup pintunya. Kuhentikan langkahku, memandanginya yang sudah berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Tidak perlu tahu, _muu_. Katakan pada Bos aku segera kembali," jawab Mammon acuh tak acuh seraya melewatiku tanpa beban.

Aku merasakan itu lagi, aku merasakan rasa sesak dan sakit yang berkecamuk dalam tubuhku. Mereka bercampur aduk dalam pikiranku, mengacaukan seluruh emosi dan akal sehatku. Aku cemburu, cemburu pada posisi Fon yang meski telah tiada tetap membekas dalam pikiran Mammon. Aku cemburu ketika Mammon bersedih karena kehilangannya, dan aku tahu kalau aku hanya bisa _cemburu_.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada memaksa, tanpa membalikkan badan ataupun menatapnya.

Ilusionis mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Suatu tempat di mana aku bisa tahu penyebab kematian _Martial Arts_ Sialan itu," jawabnya.

 _Nah, kan. Selalu tentang Fon. Apa kau tak sadar aku menahan cemburu melihatmu selalu memikirkan orang itu?_

"Setelah kau dapatkan itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Memberi orang sialan itu sebuah pelajaran sudah membuat _Martial Arts_ Brengsek itu mati lebih dulu daripada aku," jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai sejauh itu?" tanyaku tak mengerti— _menolak untuk mengerti_.

Ia mendengus. "Aku akan jawab kalau itu adalah keinginanku. Aku ingin menghajar orang itu, maka aku akan terus memburunya sampai aku bisa menghajarnya," jawabnya penuh keyakinan. "Tapi kalau kau minta jawaban dari orang lain, mereka pasti akan menjawab karena cinta," lanjutnya.

Aku diam, meneriakkan sebuah kalimat yang berisi pernyataan cintaku. _Aku mencintaimu, Mammon! Kau bisa melupakannya dan bersamaku!_

"Kalau kau sampai gagal memberinya pelajaran, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Artinya aku bisa menjumpainya lebih cepat," jawab Mammon enteng sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah menjauh.

"Kalau—" suaraku yang cukup keras dan bergema di lorong membuat langkah kaki Mammon terhenti, "—kalau seandainya dalam perjalanan mencari informasi tentang orang sialan itu ada seorang lelaki yang menyatakan cintanya padamu dan memintamu tinggal, apa kau akan menurutinya?" tanyaku masih dalam keadaan memunggunginya.

Mammon terdiam, dan aku terus menunggu.

"Kalau begitu aku berharap aku tak akan pernah bertemu lelaki itu," jawab Mammon. Aku merasakan tanganku langsung mengepal erat, menahan rasa sakit yang terasa di sekujur tubuhku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa menyadari suaraku sedikit parau.

"Karena dia sudah salah jatuh cinta pada ilusionis dungu yang tak pernah jujur pada perasaannya dan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya pergi lebih dulu daripada dirinya, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada ilusionis bodoh yang tak bisa berpaling dari sosok ahli beladiri yang sudah tiada dan terus mencintai sosok yang sudah mati tersebut." Mammon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Bel dari sudut matanya sembari memamerkan senyum getirnya. "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan mematahkan hatinya," sambungnya.

Aku tak mampu menjawabnya, ia terdiam, membiarkan jawaban Mammon terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Mammon mengambil napas, kemudian berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Bel." Dan ia melangkah menjauh.

Aku masih tak bergerak dari posisiku, jawaban itu terus terngiang di kepalaku dan meremukkan dadaku. Namun meski begitu, aku tetap tak mampu menghentikan suara Mammon yang tetap terdengar di kedua telingaku. _Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan mematahkan hatinya._ Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kemudian mendongakkan kepala dan menatap langit-langit markas.

 _Ah, ya, selamat Mammon. Kau memang berhasil mematahkan hatiku._ Hatiku mengatakan hal itu dan aku tersenyum pahit, kemudian memaki diriku untuk yang ke sekian kali.

Pada akhirnya aku memang hanya bisa mencemburui, tapi tak mampu menyaingi. Aku hanya bisa memendamnya. Aku tahu aku sudah kalah sejak awal, namun aku _menolak untuk tahu_ , berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dan sekarang, di saat terakhir pun aku hanya bisa cemburu dan sakit hati. Namun aku tahu, sebanyak apapun aku merasakan dua hal tersebut, keduanya tak akan membawa Mammon untuk jatuh cinta padaku.

 _Ah, ya, sudah selesai._

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah Mammon tak pulang ke markas, kami mendapati tubuhnya yang sudah kaku dan luka hasil bunuh diri. Entah siapa yang menaruh mayatnya di hutan yang menjadi areal markas Varia, tak ada yang tahu.

Saat itu aku hanya bisa memandangi tubuh itu tanpa berkomentar, membiarkan mulutku tertutup rapat, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa Mammon melakukan tindak bunuh diri ini karena terdesak musuh atau karena sudah ingin bertemu dengan _badai_ -nya yang satu lagi? Apa kini ia sudah bersama sang ahli beladiri?

Dan semua pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab olehku.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Ketika saya meninggalkan Bogor, saya meninggalkan sebuah jejak yakni sebuah karya humor VerdeSkull. Sekarang, ketika saya akhirnya meninggalkan Jogja, saya ingin memberi sebuah karya hurt/comfort BelMammon[Fon], yaah itung-itung juga saya kebawa _feels_ mau pisah sama sodara-sodara di Jogja :"( Jogja selalu membekas dalam pikiran saya, saya bakal rindu Jogja :"( Semoga bisa ke sini juga tahun depan, aammiiinn :")

Saya bingung mau menjelaskan fanfiction ini dari mana. Jadi, intinya ini menceritakan pas Bel sama Mammon masih di Varia, terus sampai Arcobaleno kena Non-Trinisette dan menewaskan Fon, kemudian Colonello serta Mammon menyusup ke Millefiore untuk mencari informasi mengenai siapa yang melepaskan Non-Trinisette. Yah, mungkin intinya begitu. Omong-omong ini pakai _setting_ sebelum masa depan diubah sama Tsuna dkk :))

Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan dalam fanfiction ini mulai dari OOC, cerita lompat-lompat, kebanyakan spasi, _feels_ kurang ngena, dan sebagainya orz saya tunggu _review_ kalian ya /o/ Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
